Interruption
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Emma and Regina get interrupted by the doorbell in the middle of their fun. Reviews appreciated!


If Regina didn't live on the outskirts of town, the whole of Storybrooke would've heard the scream that had just erupted from her throat, and probably thought she was being murdered. But only Emma knew what was happening, and that was because Emma had finally brought her fingers between Regina's legs after seemingly hours upon hours of teasing her.

"Fuck, yes, _Emma_!" Regina cried out. Emma learned quickly that there was no keeping Regina quiet, so she always made sure that Henry was safely out of the house when they made love.

She ran her hand down brown curls and slipped it between wet flesh, parting her folds to dip her head down and take the first long stroke with her tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut at the first taste of Regina's warm nectar on her tongue. She planted a kiss on her clit before swirling her tongue around it, delving two fingers into her warmth. Regina's walls immediately clenched around Emma's fingers as she began to thrust agonizingly slowly, pressing against her g-spot with every motion. Regina's hips were rocking against Emma's fingers, needing them deeper.

"More... fuck, more, _please_!" Regina managed to get out between various gasps, moans, and other extremely loud noises of pure pleasure.

Emma flipped her blonde ponytail behind a pale, bare shoulder and cocked an eyebrow. Removing her fingers, which caused Regina to cry out at the loss of touch, she sat up. "Tell me exactly what you want Regina." She walked over to the old black chest that they kept at the foot of their bed, the one that held everything that nobody but them could see. Opening the lid, Emma reached inside and grabbed a slim purple vibrator with a wider bulb at the end, a thick flesh toned dildo, and the last thing she grabbed was Emma's personal favourite to use on Regina. A simple black butt plug, about four and a half inches around with a tapered head and thick, flared base. You couldn't get Regina to admit it to anyone but Emma in a million years, but she was a total and complete lover of getting fucked in the ass. "Now, tell me which one you want. I mean, I already know what one you really want, but you've gotta tell me or else you're not getting it."

Regina sighed and rested her head against the multiple pillows propped behind her head. Looking up at her girlfriend with lust hooded eyes, she pointed to the butt plug. "I want you to fuck me in the ass, Emma. _Now_." Regina really just couldn't say what she wanted without demanding it, Emma had gotten used to that by now.

Emma quickly grabbed the bottle of warming lubricant they kept at a close hand, and spread the liquid all over the plug, using what was left on her fingers to massage into Regina's tighter hole, pushing one, and then two fingers into her to loosen up her tight ring of muscles. Once she felt that Regina was nice and ready for it, she began to slowly push the butt plug into her tight ass. Regina winced slightly at the welcomed intrusion, but her face began to relax and turn back into one of pleasure and bliss as the toy got past her tightest part and settled inside her.

"Do you like having your ass filled, baby?" Emma asked, leaning in to take another swipe of her cunt with her tongue. Regina simply moaned in response, and arched her hips towards Emma's tongue ministrations. The combination of Emma's ever so talented tongue and the butt plug was driving Regina insane in the best way possible. She fisted the sheets and arched her back.

"Fuck... _Emma_... so close..." she whimpered. And just as Regina was about to come, the ring of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Her cries of pleasure turned into cries of frustration as she knew she'd have to answer the door. She sat back on her heels, unable to control a moan escaping from deep in her throat as the plug shifted inside her. "Whoever the hell is at the door is going to regret being there, I can't believe they'd just show up without even calling first." She hauled a simple black dress, the quickest article of clothing to put on, over her head as she ranted, wanting nothing more than to strangle whoever dared to ring the bell. Emma touched her arm lightly. "Regina, just tell them to come back," moving closer to her lover's ear, she whispered, "also, you still have a plug up your ass. Do you know how fucking hot it is that you're going to answer the door with your ass filled?".

Regina was in such a rush that for a moment she actually forgot to remove the toy. Shrugging her shoulders, she smirked at Emma and looked at her through those gorgeous brown eyes that were blown wide with lust. She walked down the stairs, biting her lip as every motion shifted the plug inside her ever so slightly. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror, wiped a lipstick smudge off the side of her mouth, and opened the front door.

"Dr. Hopper! What are you doing here so late at night?" Regina tried to sound as polite as possible, but anyone could detect the sheer irritation in her voice.

"Sorry, Regina... I just wanted to discuss Henry's therapy sessions with you... are you alright?" Archie's gaze went to Regina's face, which was contorted in an expression that was somewhere just in between agony and ecstasy as she moved from one foot to the other. He couldn't really figure out why, but he had the hinting suspicion that he had interrupted something important.

Regina snapped out of her daze and forced her sweetest smile. "I'm fine, Archie, just in the middle of something. Could you possibly come back tomorrow and talk about this over a glass of cider?" She had to suppress a moan as she absentmindedly leaned against the wall, which only continued to remind her that she had a few inches of silicone shoved in her ass.

Not wanting to argue with Regina, Archie nodded his head sharply. "Of course, Regina. I'll give you a call before I pop over, if you like?"

"Yes, please do, we... _I _wouldn't want to be interrupted again." Before Archie could wonder about who the other party in that "we" was, she closed the door on his face, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Making her way upstairs and into the bedroom, Emma was still lying on the bed naked. "Who was it?"

"Archie, wanting to talk about Henry." A look of concern washed across Emma's face, but Regina quickly diminished her worry. "I'm sure it's fine, he's coming back tomorrow. Now get this dress off of me and get your tongue inside me."

Emma grinned and hopped off the bed. "Yes, your majesty." Pulling the dress over Regina's head, she bent her over the side of the bed and grabbed the base of the plug, moving it in and out of Regina's ass slowly. She groaned lowly, pushing back onto the toy. Shoving the toy into the hilt, Emma buried her face between Regina's legs, lapping her tongue at her clit like a thirsty puppy. She sucked her swollen clit into her mouth and let it go with a loud pop. Regina was so wet that it was dripping down her thighs, and as Emma continued her various motions on and around her clit, she easily slid two fingers inside her pussy so that Regina was completely filled. Curving her long fingers so that they brushed against her gspot, Regina came undone, clenching around both Emma's fingers and the toy in her ass, screams of sheer orgasmic pleasure erupting from her throat.

Once Regina's legs had stopped quivering and her breathing had returned to a steadier pace, Emma removed her fingers and sucked them clean. She grasped the base of the butt plug and pulled it out slowly, loving the way Regina's asshole gaped slightly when it was removed. Regina turned over on the bed, completely spent, her hair messed up and beads of sweat dripping down her body.

"You're really sexy, you know that, right?" Emma asked cheekily, kissing her lover's lips softly.

"Mmmm, you're not so bad yourself." Regina replied, her voice sounding slightly sleepy. "And next time, I'm unplugging the fucking doorbell."


End file.
